Because of You
by Xxsilent-soulxX
Summary: AU: Anakin Skywalker is finally going through divorce. His soon to be ex wife thinks he’ll regret making the decision. His fiancée makes him think otherwise. AnakinPadmé
1. Because of You

**Title: **Because of You  
**Author: **May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **Anakin Skywalker is finally married with the woman he loves… or is he? An obsession comes between two lovers who know they're not meant to be together. Starts off as AnakinAbbé but will be AnakinPadmé.  
**Disclaimer: **I made all this up. Copyright© of George Lucas. Song by Ne-Yo.

**Chapter I**

_Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowing that I won't._

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it._

Anakin Skywalker quickly walked through the streets of Corusant, running his long graceful fingers through his blonde hair. _What did I do? What did I do? What in sith's hell did I just do!?_ His mind echoed furiously. He had cheated on the woman who is his one and only wife with that girl… again! And… he liked it, a lot. He loved his wife, don't get him wrong but ever since _she_ arrived… his mind has been doing things that he would have _never_ imagined doing. His wife, Abbé, had never had this effect on him. Abbé never made him tremble the way she would say his name, at least the way Padmé say it.

_Padmé._

That name was so intoxicating. Her long brown locks that he would love to twirl his fingers around, her lips so full that made him want her even more. The way she would do all these simple little gestures made his heart leap into his throat. When he would make love to his wife, _never_ compared the way he makes love to Padmé. Padmé was something more than Abbé. Of course, the last time he had even touched his wife was on their last date; which was only a few days ago and _that _he couldn't handle. He thought having sex with Padmé was something… amazing. Like something clicked between them when they became one. With Abbé, it was awfully boring but as long as Anakin held Padmé's beautifully angelic features and soft skin… he would make it through the night without being considered boring. The only thing he imagined with Abbé was Padmé. As much as he tried forgetting about the woman… he couldn't. It only seemed to want her more. Like a drug death stick had consumed his soul but the only thing that faltered that she wasn't death and she certainly consumed his body… _and_ soul. Did she even love Anakin? Did he even love Abbé or… is he already in love with Padmé?

This thought made his head hurt only more. Is it possible? That he would have wild, exciting, vigorous sex with Padmé and still have feelings for her? He loved the way she felt and how she would sound. He almost didn't know what consumed him to cheat on his wife before her but he guessed that it was the exciting thought that she was a forbidden fruit, waiting to be tasted and be filled and he loved being his bad self when he wanted to. He would hardly call her a friend and he would have to kill himself to think that she was a whore, which she wasn't. Anakin abruptly stopped walking as a treacherous thought filled his mind. No… is Padmé seeing other men? It's more likely. _Seeing that I'm married and she's single._ Has she been doing those wonderful things to random people? His stomach lurched, his heart clenched and he forgot to breathe.

_And it's all because of you  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug._

Padmé Amidala stood on her balcony, watching as the speeders and flyers went by. She leaned against a huge boulder between the veranda and crossed her arms. She looked down at her Japor Snippet her lover had just given her a few hours ago. She smiled as she replayed their lovemaking marathon in her mind and sighed blissfully. But her thoughts were soon vanished when a certain _wife_ came to mind. She knew she shouldn't be bitter towards the woman but she just couldn't stand her and she knew Anakin couldn't either. Abbé's shrill and demanding voice haunted her dreams and woken her slumber many times before. She didn't know why and _how_ Anakin saw in that woman. All Abbé does is demand, demand and demands. Ever since she became wife of _The Hero with No Fear_, she had been treated like a queen and it made her sick. _Stupid spoiled brat._ She heaved a sigh and automatically consumed a headache.

_Stop thinking like this… it's not you._ Padmé sighed and reluctantly let go of the though and her mind was filled with Anakin Skywalker. She showed a ghostly smile and tried to imagine a life without sneaking, Abbé, lies and his fame. But quickly frowned to see it was impossible to imagine. Even if Anakin decided to leave Abbé… the sneaking will only form into publicity gossip, Abbé will always be there to remind her that he was once hers, the lies will only get bigger and his fame… will only increase. A tear slid down her cheek as she knew that she will never have him as her own forever. Her only concern now was how Anakin was going to leave Abbé? Or does he want to leave her? What if he thinks differently in the morning? He doesn't even know this child is going to exist. How is he going to be with his wife and mother of his child? All this nonsense made her dizzy to no end.

A heavy knock startled her as her unpleasant thoughts escaped from her.

_Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it_

Padmé hurried to the door and opened it. Familiar lips crashed upon hers the moment she saw him. Her heart accelerated and she slipped her arms around his neck. Anakin wounded his arms around her waist as he unsuccessfully tried to close the door. Padmé smiled amusingly against his lips at his failure and kicked the door shut. Anakin chuckled and with his free hand, he caressed her cheek lovingly. A move so bold, Padmé had never felt him do such a reaction, only seems to him more. Mostly during the sex, he would occasionally rip out her favorite clothing and ravish her as if he were some animal and now he just wanted to take his time. Padmé didn't know what it was, since he was there a few hours ago, but she very much liked it a lot. Anakin outlined her lips with tongue, pleading entrance. Padmé automatically allowed him in and moaned, rushing all the blood to his groin. Anakin broke the kiss with a pop that echoed the room. He lightly feathered his mouth across hers and closed his eyes.

Padmé smiled gently and kissed him once more. Anakin groaned and deepened the kiss. He picked her up and luckily found his way in her bed chamber. Anakin laid Padmé gently on the bed and then cuddled next to her. As he held her in his arms, he gently smothered her with kisses. As his lips moved against hers, his fingers moved slowly to the buttons on her blouse. He gently tugged at each button before removing her nightgown top completely. Padmé marveled as he gazed at her. It was as if he were seeing her for the first time. She shivered slightly as he rained kisses over her shoulders. She gasped when his tongue flicked gently over her skin and his fingers caressed her arms so lightly that it felt like they were weightless. Goosebumps rose over her skin as his hands slid along her sides and he gently he kissed her chest following the outline of her bra, and then he kissed her lips. He smiled, his face covered with that 'lost little boy' look she so loved as if asking permission to remove her silk brassiere. She lifted herself slightly from the bed, giving him easier access to the closure.

Padmé stretched her arms above her head as Anakin slipped the bra off easily. At first he just stared at her. "My gods, you're beautiful." He breathed. Those words still caused her to blush even after all the times they had been together. Padmé had always thought she was nothing special, but Anakin had a way of making her feel like some Nubian goddess. His hands touched one breast and then the other, first tenderly cupping them and then gently ever so gently caressing them. Anakin always treated her as if she were a fragile piece of art that would break if mishandled. He leaned close, first giving a lick, then a kiss and finally delicately sucking on each breast.

Padmé sighed and rolled her eyes back. "Why am I the one that's topless?"

Anakin sat up, getting a moan of displeasure from Padmé. "Because," He returned kissing her breasts. "You're the one with the gorgeous chest." He answered with a toothy smile.

She put her arms around him as she kissed his lips. "That's just your opinion. I'm kind of partial to yours." Then one small hand began unbuttoning his shirt. After removing it, she once again pulled him tightly to her. The feeling of flesh against flesh sent shivers throughout both their bodies. She guided him to a laying position and then began kissing his chest as he had hers. He involuntarily jerked when she, after a time lightly nibbled on his nipple. They held each other tightly once again as they kissed and then rolled over. His fingers caught the hem of her skirt and pulled it down. After removing her panties, Anakin turned over briefly; long enough to remove his pants and boxers. Their clothing now removed, he was once again kissing and caressing her. She gasped with pleasure as his hands slowly worked their way up her thighs, teasingly caressing her legs. Each stroke brought him closer and closer to her most sensitive area. Padmé moaned as the tide of pleasure enveloped her body. Unexpectedly he slid off the bed and to his knees. He gently pulled her to the side of the bed.

She realized what was imminent. Padmé stared at the ceiling and grasped the pillow in anticipation as Anakin put his hands on her inner thighs and spread them apart. She jerked as his tongue first touched her. Pleasure shot through her body as he used his mouth on her in every conceivable way. He swirled his tongue around her clit until she almost jerked off the bed. Padmé bit her lip in pleasure as he hummed even as he was lapped his tongue around her. When he reached up and touched her breasts, an orgasm burst through her body. She shook uncontrollably. Anakin wrapped her in the warmth of his arms as their limbs entangled and she planted kisses all over his face. Padmé felt his arousal nudging against her leg. She reached down and took his engorged cock in her small soft hand. Anakin feared that her touch alone would be enough to cause him to peak. Padmé slid down the bed his every inch of his body until finally she took him in her mouth. When they both decided to have an affair she had never thought she would be able to do this to him. He had never asked her, nor had she every asked him to do her. Knowing that it would give pleasure to the other was reason enough for both of them.

Anakin's hands clutched the sheets as she performed her own sweet merciful torture. Her tongue was everywhere! He felt her taking him in her throat as she bobbed her head faster. Soon he pulled away, not wanting to climax. Suddenly, he was sitting astride her as their lips once again touched. Their mouths opened and their tongues met. One of Anakin's hands slid down her stomach and caressed her most sensitive place once again as she parted her legs to grant him easy access. They melted in each others arms as their lips and bodies once again met in passion. They tried not to move for they both loved this feeling of connection, of oneness. They kissed a deep and longing kiss. As their eyes met, words weren't necessary. Their expressions said it all. They couldn't hold back any longer. Slowly they began to move against each other. He kissed her again and she kissed him back as he gently began sliding within her. The strokes became longer and a little stronger. Padmé held his buttocks as she spread her legs wider. They continued to cover each other with kisses. Padmé pushed on his shoulders and Anakin held her to him as they rolled together. Padmé established a position on his lap as Anakin's hands touched her all over. Again they kissed. She moved back and forth in his lap.

They momentarily separated as Padmé lay again on her back. Quickly, Anakin reentered her. He once again kissed her as he moved slowly within her. Padmé clenched her legs around his waist as he drove into her harder. It wasn't long before he tensed and she kissed him again realizing he was close. She held him tighter as they moved in unison. The rapture had built inside her until abruptly she went over the edge as her body clenched in ecstasy. He followed shortly. They panted as though as they just ran a marathon. Anakin felt Padmé gently caressing his arm and smiled on his skin. He shivered at her touch and closed his eyes blissfully. The only thing he didn't want to think about was probably waiting for him at home. Abbé. He opened his eyes and found himself complete with _this_ person. _A person who's not Abbé._ Why didn't he realize this before? He looked down at the person in his arms… he loved _her_, not Abbé. These are the only times he had ever been contentedly happy. Abbé only wanted his fame and credits, that's what he realized after a few days ago.

And Padmé had _never_ even asked him once about jewelry or material things like Abbé did. In fact, whenever they were alone, they would talk about everything and nothing. He knew more about Padmé than about Abbé. His wife that he should know better than anyone else and yet he didn't. He never wanted to leave Padmé alone. _This_ was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He should've listened to everybody else when they even _warned_ him about Abbé. What should he do now? He wanted to be with the woman he loves and leave the woman he used to love. Should he stay with Abbé? Anakin looked down at their connected bodies and hugged Padmé closer. _Fuck it_.

Padmé felt a twinge of emptiness when he finally withdrew from her, but that was quickly replaced by a feeling of warmth, as she was held secure in his affectionate embrace. They lay like that for a time, not speaking, just caressing each other and plying the other's body with soft gentle kisses. Padmé purposely tangled one of her legs with his and smiled affectingly at him. Anakin chuckled and smiled at her. _Oh yeah… this is the woman for me._ Anakin took one of her small hands and entangled it with his large one. He brought it to her lips and kissed it without his eyes ever leaving hers. Padmé gave a teary smile and kissed his lips softly. Anakin saw unshed tears prickling her eyes and gently caressed her soft cheek.

"My angel," He whispered softly as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "Why the sudden tears?" He asked.

Padmé was now silently sobbing. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and gazed into his deep blue eyes. "Because…" She closed her eyes, fresh tears forming behind her eyelids. Anakin gently kissed her soundly on the lips. Padmé opened her eyes and kissed him back with more urgency. She slipped her tongue across his bottom lip, pleading entrance. Anakin automatically opened his mouth to her as tongues entangled and dueled. She broke the kiss and gently bit down on his bottom lip. Anakin quietly hissed in pleasure and slowly coaxed her upper lip with his tongue.

Anakin broke the kiss, breathlessly. "Because what?"

Padmé looked at him with troubled eyes and tears once again threatened to fall. "Because… I love you."

There she said it. All month long she had wanted to say those three forbidden words and now… she said it. She looked in his eyes and prepared for rejection but amazingly… nothing happened.

Padmé's lip quivered furiously. "Please say something." She whispered.

To her ultimate surprise, he smiled and kissed her thoroughly. Padmé, who wasn't prepared for the kiss, needed some air… and fast. She gently pushed his chest and sucked in a huge amount of air. Anakin let go of her lips and kissed her face, starting with her nose, eyes, lips, cheeks, forehead, and chin.

Padmé giggled. "What was that for?" She asked.

Anakin leaned back and looked into her eyes. "Because," He smiled widely. "I love you too."

Padmé's heart fluttered wildly in her chest and hugged Anakin with all her might. She gasped in utter delight as new tears ran down her cheeks. She sniffled and cuddled closer to him. With one move, Anakin swooped her up and lifted her in the air in blissful happiness.

Padmé's happiness lasted for only a few minutes and disappointment filled her. "What about Abbé?" She asked.

Anakin sighed and smiled. "There was never any question whether I would still love you. You are my angel. I could never feel about anyone else like I feel about you," He caressed her cheek lovingly. "Abbé never truly cared for me… at least not more than you've already proved." He teased a smile and Padmé gently smacked his shoulder. "Let me handle her and I promise… _you_ will be Mrs. Padmé Skywalker."

Anakin's heart leaped as he saw Padmé beam and she was absolutely beautiful. A twinkle in her eye gave it away. "Why Anakin," She purred. "Does that mean, you're proposing?" She asked.

Anakin licked his lips absentmindedly. "For you, that would be a yes."

Padmé's smile disappeared and sighed dreamily. "Oh." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin flipped her on the bed and kissed her softy. "And because of you, Padmé," He murmured between kisses. "I can't love anyone else."

_And it's all because of you  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug._

_Ain't no doubt, so strung out  
Over you, over you, over you…_

_Because of you,  
And it's all because of you,  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug._

XXX

**A/N: **There _will_ be a part two… don't fret everyone. I won't let Abbé get away by stealing Anakin's money. ;)Hoped everyone liked it! Please R&R!

-May


	2. Because of You II

**Title: **Because of You  
**Author: **May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **Anakin Skywalker is finally going through divorce. His soon-to-be ex-wife thinks he'll regret making the decision. His fiancée makes him think otherwise. AnakinPadmé  
**Warnings: **Violence. Aggressive Sex. Light BDSM. Sexual Language.  
**Disclaimer: **I made all this up. Copyright© of George Lucas. Song by Ne-Yo.

**Chapter II**

Anakin Skywalker grinded through his teeth together as he even regretted making this stupid argument. He and Abbé have been going back and forth about Padmé. Right now, all Anakin wanted to do was go home to his lovely fiancée, but with his divorce with Abbé, made things very difficult for Anakin and Padmé's relationship. He couldn't even remember the last time he touched Padmé. A great amount of displeasure rolled inside him. Soon when this divorce is finally over, everything would be perfect with him and his angelic beauty. But for now, Anakin was stuck in the speeder with Abbé's complaining and whining about how Padmé isn't right for him or how he'll easily get bored of her. _Like that's possible_. Anakin scoffed softly. Four months ago, after his weekly lovemaking with his wife-to-be, he had come back to his mansion finding Abbé in a lingerie outfit that would make any man drool but Anakin wasn't so much affected.

* * *

_Anakin sighed at the scene before him and ran his fingers through his hair. "Abbé… we need to talk."_

_Abbé just gave a smirk and walked towards him hips swinging around everywhere. "We could talk __**after**__." She purred and he was amazed that he hadn't thrown up yet. Just as Abbé was about to touch his face, he turned away. Much to his displeasure, turning his head only gave Abbé to plant her lips to his. A sloppy kiss was where he almost gagged. Anakin stepped away from her and wiped his mouth. Abbé saw his reaction and put a robe on._

"_Okay." She sighed irritably. "What's your problem?"_

_When he didn't answer right away, Abbé went straight for the holo-screen and changed whatever was on. __Anakin rolled his eyes at her. He took the remote and turned the holo-screen off. _

_Abbé frowned. "Hey! What are you…?"_

_The stone hard face Anakin held shut her up. "We. Need. To. Talk." He said firmly._

_Abbé sighed impatiently and covered herself more. "So talk."_

_Anakin lips turned into a smile. __**Well… she's making this easier for me**__. "I actually needed to talk about," He stopped, pretending to ponder on the thought. "separating." _

_By the mischievous look on his face didn't please her at all. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Anakin smirked, his eyes darkening. "Oh, I think you do." His voice low with promise._

_Abbé scoffed. "No I __**certainly**__ do not!" She stood up and left towards the 'fresher but an invisible force wouldn't let her through. She pounded on the invisible wall and turned around to see Anakin using the force. Abbé stomped her foot on the ground._

"_Anakin! You ungrateful bantha!" She cursed. "Let me through!"_

_Anakin remained on the spot. "No." Abbé groaned and screeched so loudly that Anakin was afraid his head might explode. "Enough!" He yelled at her._

_Abbé quickly clamped her mouth shut, her lips trembling in anger. "I don't know __**anything**__ about the kriffing__"__**separating**__"!" She yelled. "Why can't you tell me what's really pissing you off?"_

_Anakin sighed ungratefully. "Well, if shut your mouth and don't interrupt me, I will tell you what's pissing me off until I can finish." He grinned as Abbé widened her eyes in rage. "Abbé… this is working out for us and we both know it."_

_Abbé frowned and stared at the floor nervously, as if she were guilty of something. "Whatever do you mean?" _

_Anakin pursed his lips. "I mean, I want a divorce." _

_Abbé scoffed and laughed. "Yeah right and I want a jili for a child." She laughed louder and stopped when she noticed the seriousness etched on Anakin's face._

"_I'm serious." Anakin said sternly. "I… don't love you. In fact, I'm beginning to think that I have never loved you." He confessed and Abbé's face paled. _

_Abbé crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked conceitedly._

_Anakin stared at her as if she were dense. "It _means_, Abbé… that… I don't have feelings for you."_

_Abbe stared at him with open shock. "What?! After all I've done for you. After all I've been through to save this marriage from being shattered, it's never enough … _you_ don't appreciate anything I do!" She yelled. _

"_Abbé…"_

_Ignoring Anakin, Abbé continued. "You never take me out to dinner, you never buy me jewelry, you don't like my cooking and for the past few weeks you've been avoiding me, like you're trying to get rid of me— so if anything I should be the one trying to get rid of you!" She shrieked._

_Anakin patiently waited for her to finish with boredom etched on his face. "Quite finished?" _

_Abbé gaped at him then narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Yes," She growled._

"_Firstly, I _did_ take you out to dinner where you spent all my credits on appetizers you didn't even finish, Secondly, I've bought you diamonds that not even Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn could afford," Anakin chuckled at the bitter memory. He cursed the day they brought out rare Tultupian crystals to Abbé's hungry eyes. "You don't cook… Threepio has to cook for you," Abbé huffed. "So, what's to appreciate anything if you do nothing? And you're right… I _have_ been avoiding you."_

_"But why?" Abbé asked. _

_Anakin sighed and gazed at the floor. "Because I've been doing a lot of thinking to do and I have finally made a decision." Abbé looked at him curiously and waited. Anakin looked up and said, "I want a divorce." _

* * *

"You're making a big mistake, Anakin." Abbé was saying as the two made their ways inside the half empty mansion. "She'll never make you happy. One day, she'll leave you all alone and your dumbass will be crawling back to me." She said smugly but all the bravado shrank as she heard Anakin's silence. "Are you even listening?" Anakin's head jerked up. "What?" 

Abbé clenched her fists. "You weren't even listening!" She seethed.

Anakin shrugged. "I don't like to hear you complain."

Abbé gasped. "Rubbish! You were too busy thinking about your little whore." She smirked.

Anakin's eyes flashed for a second. "I'd pick my _fiancée_ over you any day, Abbé. So stop attempting to make me angry because… it's not working!" He said. "And if that's you're way of convincing me to take you back, you're doing such a poor job." He said lazily as Abbé glared at him. "Like you're always doing."

At that, Abbé snarled. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You think you're little skank hasn't been with other men?" She laughed humorlessly. "If she cheated on Palo with you, who's to say she won't do it again?" She asked evilly.

Anakin froze and he sneered at Abbé. "_Because_ she's not a harlot, because she has proven that she has loved me _dozen_ of times, because she doesn't love Palo, never _will_ love Palo like I have never loved you. So, I suggest that you stop fretting over losing me since you have never loved _me _either." His tone was icy.

Abbé looked stunned, gaping at him. "I-I… I love you." Her voice was quiet and unsure.

Anakin looked at sympathetically, shaking his head. "No, no you don't Abbé. You only loved my fame, my credits, my home and my job." He said softly yet harsh. "You never loved _me_."

Abbé shook her head furiously. "No!" She got closer to him and grabbed his arms. "No… I _do_ love you." She squeaked.

Anakin shrugged her off. "Stop it, Abbé." He tensed. "Stop it because you know it's true and I really want to work this out 'cause I'm tired of fighting with you. If you really want to work this out, then stop denying. Quit living in the past and face the truth." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "You have to stop lying and most of all you have to stop blaming Padmé when it's you." He said harshly. "I'll send you the divorce papers tomorrow."

Abbé looked up at him with unshed tears. "I do love you." She said stubbornly. "That is why I can't let you go and I will not sign any papers."

Anakin fought the urge to roll his eyes. "You can and you _will_." Just as he said that, Abbé started weeping. He felt sort of sympathetic towards her. He always got so uncomfortable when women cried and Abbé knew this. Whenever Abbé would start crying, more like bawling, all he would want to do is run. Whenever Padmé was crying, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and never let go until she stopped. "D-Don't cry, Abbé. Please… s-stop." He stammered and absentmindedly wiped a tear from her cheek.

Abbé shuddered and gazed up at him. "Anakin." She breathed.

And before Anakin knew it, Abbé's rough lips descended upon his. Though Anakin stayed unfazed but Abbé continued to move her lips against his frozen lips. Anakin rolled his eyes as Abbé made a lusty moan as if he were pleasuring her. Abbé finally broke the kiss with a large smack. Anakin wiped his lips with the back of his hand and grimaced.

Abbé batted her eyes at him. "Tell you what, love." She circled him, admiring his chest and his bottom. "If you give us one more night of passion, then I'll sign the divorce papers and leave you and your little precious wife-to-be alone." She faced him smirking smugly.

Anakin laughed lightly. "Not a chance in sith's hell."

Abbé pouted. "Aww… come on, baby. Just _one_ night."

"You can get Palo to play your little game but I'm not doing it."

Abbé got desperate. "I'll sign the divorce papers." She added quickly.

Anakin swallowed hard. If he refused her little offer, he and Padmé may never get married. He knew Abbé was just trying to ruin his engagement by sleeping with him and probably blackmail him too. _She just wants money._ Anakin reminded himself. "How about I pay you?" He asked and got a slap on the cheek.

"I don't want money, all I want is sex!"

"Then go somewhere else 'cause the only sex I want is with Padmé!"

"Sleep with me tonight or I'll tell all the holo-net reporters about our sex life." Abbé threatened.

Anakin snorted. "I've slept with Padmé more than with you and trust me it was worth seven months of marriage."

Abbé fumed on the spot. "So," She said angrily. "You've been with other women while our marriage had barely begun, isn't that right?" She asked him. His silence answered her question.

Unable to meet her eyes, Anakin sighed and pursed his lips. "I… I met up with Padmé on our honeymoon in Naboo." He began as she just stared at him in shock. "We bumped into each other in Theeds Palace and one thing turned to another…" He trailed off, thinking about their first intimate encounter with each other.

Abbé, for once, was speechless.

Anakin continued, "We insisted that we proceeded to see each other and after all the times we've been together… and we fell in love." He finished.

Abbé slowly went from shock to unbalanced anger. "So you married me out of pity?!" She shrieked.

"No! I loved you, I did!" He tried to reason with her. "_You_ just didn't love me!"

Abbé yelled in frustration. "I do love you and I'll prove it again!"

Anakin shook his head, frowning. "It's too late to prove anything, Abbé… it's too late for a lot of things." He muttered miserably.

Abbé huffed in anger. "Anakin, all I want from you is one more night. Think you can handle? Just. One. More. Night." She said almost desperately.

Anakin set his hand on the counter deeply thinking about Abbé's offer. Taking this offer would mean a life without an ungrateful ex-wife and a beautifully feisty wife. That's how much he loved Padmé. Anakin wouldn't want Padmé being hassled by Abbé anyway. His jaw tightened and his hand clenched. This dimwitted woman won't let things be, she always wants it _her_ way. He glanced at Abbé out of the corner of his eye and saw a smug smile plastered across her pretty face. Anakin closed his eyes and silently apologized to his beloved angel.

"Fine," He murmured sadly.

Abbé raised her eyebrows in shock. "Pardon?"

Anakin raised his head and looked at her with unshed tears. "I said fine!" He said, a lonely tear drop racing down his cheek.

Abbé clicked her tongue. "Aww… don't cry, Anakin." She wiped his tear away with the pad of her thumb and pressed closer to him. "I'll take care of you." She whispered fiercely as she kissed him hard. The kissing and groping had begun at the hallway and continued up to the front door of his bedroom, where after a half an hour and a stumbling trip to his bedroom it had stopped, when they both realized something wasn't working. Something rather important. Something of Anakin's. Now Anakin was sure it was supposed to be working. Abbé may not have had the potential to turn out to be the love, or even lust of his life, very far from it but she was still attractive and it didn't have a problem five months ago. After another hour of some very embarrassing and clinical foreplay, Abbé had let anger out on Anakin and chucked him out of his own bedroom. (**A/N**: Does anyone want to explain why this happened to Anakin just _now_? ;D)

"You stupid son of a bantha!" She screeched angrily.

Anakin crossed his eyebrows and looked down at himself. "What?" He asked as he looked up at her. Abbé smacked him across the chest. "Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for?!" He yelled confusingly. As Abbé raised her hand up to slap him once again, Anakin caught her wrist and force her to look at him. "Abbé! Calm down!" He said forcefully. Abbé finally cooled down and slumped on the floor in disbelief and confusion. Anakin looked down and knelt beside her. He bit his lip thoughtfully. "Look Abbé…" He spoke softly. "I don't know what happened in there or _why_ that happened…" He said slowly as Abbé looked up at him. "But in all honesty, I'm grateful that whatever happened… happened."

Abbé frowned and scowled. "Of course you are… your little slut is the cause of this!" She screamed.

Anakin flinched and snarled in her way. "Don't call her that!" He yelled. "She's not a slut! She is my wife-to-be and you _will_ treat her with respect!"

"She's the reason for this! She's used your cock so much that it doesn't even work anymore!" She shrieked.

Anakin inhaled sharply and grinded his teeth. "You know what? I don't have time for this! I need to go home!" He shouted as he walked away from her.

Abbé rolled her eyes. "You nerfherder! You're already home!" She bellowed.

Anakin turned and faced her. "This has never been home for me! Home is where Padmé is." And with that Anakin left a very pissed off Abbé in the hallway.

* * *

Later that night, Anakin returned to Padmé's apartment and waited. Usually, Padmé knew he was home seconds before he got there but nothing greeted him tonight except silence. He wandered toward the kitchen, longing for a quick bite and possibly a lovemaking marathon. His arguments with Abbé, while successful, had left him drained and ready for a quiet weekend alone with his wife-to-be. Apparently though, his fiancée had other plans. He saw the hologram on the kitchen table and groaned. He knew what it was— he'd just hoped that he'd arrived late enough to miss the party. A quick scan told him that Padmé was still at Kitster and Tamora's… and that he was supposed to join her there. 

If it had been anyone's birthday but Kitster's, he'd have gone straight to bed and not given it another thought. But it _was_ Kitster. So, heaving a great sigh, he went to the bedroom, changed into more casual clothing, jumped into his speeder and flew to Kitster's house. The moment his speeder landed and the screens lowered, his conscious mind caught up with his body and Anakin had fought the urge to clap his hands over his ears. The noise level was deafening. It looked as though a hundred Jedi masters and knights were crowded into the small Corusant apartment. Knowing Kitster, that was probably an accurate number.

Anakin scanned the room until he found Padmé. She was locked in conversation with Tamora and Aayla, giggling over something. He waved and she waved back, indicating the throng of people separating them. Anakin shrugged his shoulders. Padmé winked and blew him a kiss. Anakin smiled outwardly but inside he was snarling. After months away from her, all he wanted was some privacy to kiss his fiancée hello. Instead, he was standing an almost impassable distance from her without the energy to elbow his way through a crowd of people. Padmé seemed to sense his dilemma and blew him another kiss, this time licking her lips slightly before pursing them. Anakin almost stumbled as all his blood rushed from his brain southward.

Padmé seemed to notice that as well and a wicked grin crossed her face. She picked up something off her plate of food, captured his eyes with her and then proceeded to eat terrberries(1) with deliberate slowness, taking care to clean it of sweetgreen(2) dip before pushing the stick into her mouth with a finger. They'd played this game at parties before and Anakin usually found it an amusing way to wile away the inane conversations until it was time to leave. This time though, it had affected him a little differently. Maybe it was because he was tired or because they hadn't seen each other in over a month but Anakin's blood was now pumping madly through his veins and he knew one thing with absolute clarity. If he didn't have her now, right now, he would implode.

Overcome with the energy of a man with a raging hard on, Anakin parted the crowd separating him and Padmé. When she was at last within reach, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to towards the kitchen stairwell.

"Anakin." Padmé panted as she tried to match his long-legged stride. "What's come over you?"

Anakin didn't answer. He couldn't. His blood had reached a fever pitch and every nerve ending was screaming for her. Before she could utter even a single syllable, Anakin pushed her into and empty room, backed her up against a wall and crushed his mouth to hers. Then something very interesting happened. Anakin's eyes snapped open and looked down sharply while Padmé started kissing his neck. Standing up quickly he grabbed onto the side of the wall in front of him. Hello there. Anakin's eyes widened as he gazed down at a very expected and very welcome site. Relaxing slightly, he felt the undeniable tug of his desire in his abdomen and the very obvious wave of lust that was washing over him. He was turned on. For the first time in the past seven hours of Abbé's constant trying and failing, Anakin found himself totally, inexplicably aroused. And it was all because of Padmé.

Instead of cooling his desire, feeling her lips beneath his neck only spurred it to greater heights. He grabbed her head away from his neck and ravaged her mouth, his tongue leaving no centimeter unexplored. At the same time, his hands were flying down the buttons of her dress and pushing the offending garment out of his way. He cupped her breasts and kneaded them, the twin points of her nipples pressed into his palms like needles. One part of his brain was telling him to settle down, that this was his best friend's birthday party and he hadn't even greeted his best friend yet. The other part, the stronger part, was screaming more… More… MORE…

Anakin wanted to think that the rational mind would have retaken control of the situation but before it could, Padmé had unfastened his trousers and slid her hand into his underwear. She stroked him to such painful pleasure that rationality was kicked out of the equation entirely.

One mighty rip turned Padmé lace panties into fodder for the rag bag. With slowness he didn't feel, Anakin used his fingers to gauge her readiness. She was nearly dripping with the want of him. Anakin groaned deeply and plunged himself inside her. Padmé bit into his neck to stifle the scream of ecstasy. Anakin didn't even feel the bite. Instead, he tightened arms around her and lifted her feet from the ground. Padmé got the idea and wrapped her legs around his waist. Thrusting and parrying with near crazed enthusiasm, Anakin finally reached his peak and dragged Padmé over the edge with him. It took a few moments before either was able to speak, let alone move. Anakin backed away from Padmé, righted his clothing and sank into the bed, head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. "I'm sorry, Padmé."

"For what?" She asked a little breathlessly, fighting to kneel in front of him.

Anakin snapped his head up. "For what?" He asked, astonished. "We just… I just… ravished you."

Padmé smiled in daze. "I noticed. Wasn't it fun?" She asked teasingly.

"Fun?"

"Well, I thought so. And it certainly didn't seem like you were complaining." She grinned at him and tugged his hands into hers.

As always, it was the grin that got him. He answered it in kind and stood, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her back downstairs. If anyone at the party noticed their large satisfied grins, Anakin's more-than-usually messy hair, or the fact that Anakin was sporting a neck bite that would make The Force Vampire(3) envious, they didn't comment.

At least, no one did until Kitster got a good look.

"Anakin!" Kitster clapped his best friend on the back, eyes widening as he saw the recent bruising over the collar of Anakin's unbuttoned shirt. "It's my birthday," He commented, tongue firmly in his cheek. "But why do I get the impression you got the better present?"

"Day's not over yet, you tactless dwarfnut." Tamora said as she came up behind them, her kiss to his cheek taking all seriousness from her comment. "Glad you could make it, Anakin." Tamora rose up on her toes to kiss Anakin's cheek.

"So is Padmé." Kitster quipped and was rewarded by both Padmé and Tamora swatting on his arms. "Ow," He frowned. "Seriously though, Anakin, glad you came."

Three sets of eyes trained on him as if daring him to continue _that_ thought. Kitster smirked knowingly and wisely kept any further comment to himself.

Feeling quite invigorated after his interlude with Padmé in the upstairs bedroom, Anakin settled into the swing of the party. He greeted friends he hadn't seen in years and laughed with them over Kitster's presents, many of which were gags. After another few hours, the guests began to say their goodbyes and flew their speeders home.

By the time Anakin and Padmé reached their apartment, it was well past midnight and the fatigue was beginning to spread through Anakin once again. With a sigh, Anakin toed off his shoes, trudged to their bedroom and flopped down on the mattress face down. Anakin didn't know how long he'd been lying there when he felt the mattress shift as Padmé joined him. The smell of her perfume, recently refreshed, reached his nostrils and caused its usual reaction. For the second time that night, he felt blood race from his brain to settle in his lap.

"Aw… poor love." Padmé crooned, obviously thinking he was asleep. Anakin decided to let her continue in that mindset, just to see what she would do.

It became an effort in self control as she slowly peeled the socks from his feet and then moved upwards, reached underneath his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. He kept his breathing even and steady as she eased the garment from his shoulders and discarded it to the floor. Anakin was certain the deception would come to an end when she rolled him to his back and prepared to divest him of his trousers.

"Well, well, well…" She giggled. "Not sleeping after all, eh?"

He said nothing, just concentrated all his efforts on breathing steadily and deeply, in and out, in and out.

Padmé chuckled and shook her head. "Hmmm…" She hummed thoughtfully. "Guess that's the only part awake."

With careful movements, she unfastened his trousers and eased them down slim hips, his boxers getting dragged along with them. Anakin heard the _flump_ as they joined the shirt. It was torture not opening his eyes to watch her, but he endured it; training his ears for any sound that would give an indication of her intentions. It turned out that he didn't need to listen, only to feel. Her fingers brushed the hair from his forehead and then caressed his face softly. She then ran her fingers through the smattering of blonde hairs that covered his chest. Each motion, each touch, was exquisite agony. What made it even more pleasurable was that he couldn't reciprocate in kind.

Her hands traveled with excruciating laziness over his stomach, across his hips, and down his legs toward his feet. He was dying to ask her if she was taking inventory when he felt her lips on the top of his feet. A thousand sensations flooded him, and he tried to stifle his moan of pleasure. Her lips continued to follow the same path her fingers had only backwards— and slower, if that was possible. For what seemed an eternity, she rained kisses on his ankles, legs, knees and thighs. The higher she got, the more difficult breathing became. Padmé paused after a lengthy, feather light kiss to his hipbone. Anakin nearly groaned in frustration as she moved in the other direction and began kissing her way up his arm.

It wasn't until her lips reached his ear that remembered exactly how observant Padmé was. "How much longer are you going to pretend to be asleep, Ani?"

His eyes sprang open and met the amused brown eyes, made almost black by the feeble moonlight coming through the window. "How did you know?"

"Ani," Padmé drew his nickname out as her hand snaked down towards the one part screaming for her touch. "Even when you have nightmares you don't groan that much. At least," She paused and her hand inched even nearer, "not this particular groan."

A groan sprang from his throat and nearly rattled the pictures off the walls as she finally encircled him with her hand. Only massive force of will kept him from reaching release in that second. "You're a kriffing tease, you know that?"

Padmé shook her head. "No I'm not." She responded primly, which was odd given the current location and activity of her hand. "A tease had no intention of backing up her actions."

"And you do?" Anakin panted as she picked up the pace.

Padmé didn't answer orally, or at least, not with her voice anyway. In one liquid movement, she had enveloped him completely. Anakin, who was not prepared for this, widened his eyes and grasped the bed sheets. "Oh Gods, Padmé…" He moaned through clenched teeth as her lips and tongue turned him into a quivering mess. It didn't take long for him to reach the breaking point and he pulled her from him before he did. Flipping her to a prone position with very little effort, Anakin took her hands in his and held them over her head to stop her wandering fingers.

Padmé frowned and pouted. "But…" She sputtered, sounding a little upset at being interrupted.

"But nothing, Angel." Anakin stopped her protest by taking as much of her left breast into his mouth as he could and using lips and teeth to torture the already distended nipple. He shifted to cover her and paused at the entrance that so eagerly awaited him. Anakin stayed that way for a few moments, cleverly avoiding the thrust of her hips as she tried to draw him in.

"Anakin." Padmé growled impatiently. "Please…"

Anakin held her hips in place as she tried to buck them. "Please what?" He teased, once again merely touching her entrance with the tip of his throbbing erection.

Padmé bucked her hips once more and groaned. "Please make love to me or I'll break your lightsaber in half." She threatened, half grinning, half begging.

"Well, if you put it that way," Anakin leaned forward to kiss her very gently on the lips. As his mouth increased its pressure, he buried himself inch by glorious inch in the velvet warmth that was Padmé. He stopped again when at last he was completely inside her.

"If you stop now, Anakin Skywalker," Padmé moaned, no longer grinning at all, "I will have to kill you."

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?" Anakin responded, still not moving.

"For you, always," she said slyly, raising her hips as he pulled his own back.

"You're not sore from earlier, are you?" Anakin asked, this thought suddenly occurring to him. He felt the tickling of guilt at the base of his conscience.

In answer, Padmé wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into him.

"Guess not," Anakin grinned and put them both out of their misery. His hips rocked back and forth, slowly at first and then gaining thrust as his release neared. Thrusting madly into her as she threw her head back and moaned pleasurably. Anakin slammed into her once or twice making sure a smack had been heard in the bedroom. Letting go of the hands he still held, Anakin traced a finger down Padmé's torso, over peak and valley, until he reached the core of her desire. He caressed the nub gently, then with greater pressure and drove them both to an orgasm that left them both quivering and gasping for air. Neither bothered with their usual night clothes as moving from the bed would require more energy than either had available. Instead, they curled into each other and drifted off to sleep. It was morning before either of them stopped smiling…

* * *

(1): **Terrberries** were berries native to Parein II 4. It was used, along with sweetgreen and spicy nuts to make an alcoholic beverage known as daranu.  
(2): **Sweetgreen** was a fruit native to Parein II 4. It was used, along with terrberries and spicy nuts to make an alcoholic beverage known as daranu. Was also made for dip.  
(3): **The** **Force Vampire**, formerly known as Jedi Knight **Tel Angor**, was the result of the Order of the Silver Jedi's experiments into creating a living symbol of the light side of the Force. Unfortunately for the Order, the experiments had the exact opposite effect; rather than Angor drawing on the Force to bolster his abilities, the dark side corrupted him completely, turning him into a hideous creature that _fed_ on the Force itself, and indeed needed it to survive. Angor ceased to be himself, and became the Force Vampire. 

**A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews people! You guys are awesome :) Just one more chapter and I'll be finished. :D Please R&R!

_**Flames** will not be ignored... they will be handled._


End file.
